


Good Nighto, Good Nito

by precious_ingenue



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Post-Graduation, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precious_ingenue/pseuds/precious_ingenue
Summary: Kuro and Nazuna build a pillow fort and cuddle in it.





	Good Nighto, Good Nito

“I know we had more pillows than this somewhere…” Kuro grumbled while bent over in his linen closet, digging through the spare sheets and blankets. Leave it to Nito to come up with the idea of building a pillow fort and making hot chocolate to keep warm during a cold winter night.

 

The one bedroom flat they shared together was cozy and warm enough, but with the snow coming down at a blinding rate date night was effectively pushed to staying at home. That meant they needed to do something different from the norm of vegging on the couch and watching a movie and who was Kuro to deny Nito when he excitedly came up with the idea?

 

“Kuro-chin~ I was able to find five more pillows!” Nazuna called from their room down the hall. Kuro stood upon hearing Nazuna’s voice and reached around the top shelf.

 

“Yeah..I’m..still lookin’ over here. I coulda sworn we had more pillows in the closet, ya know?” 

 

Just as he said that, Kuro’s hand brushed against a plush pile of pillows. He hastily tugged at one, which then caused a whole mountain of down pillows to fall towards him. “Gotta organize this closet better,” he mumbled to himself while gathering the offending cushions in his arms from where they had fallen.

 

“Oi, Nito! I think I found the rest of ‘em!”

 

“No need to shout, Kuro-chin~” Suddenly, Nito was by his side, helping to gather the rest of the pillows that would be used as the bricks to their fort. 

 

“Sorry I didn’t know ya were next ta me ya know?” Kuro blushed and glanced at Nazuna, always a little bashful around the petite blond no matter how long they had known each other. “Sometimes yer pretty stealthy, Nito. Ya sneak up on me since yer not in my line of site.”

 

The shorter boy took slight offense and puffed his cheeks as he usually did whenever teased about his height. “I’m not that short you know, Kuro-Chin!”

 

“Yeah I know, I know. I’m just freakishly large, Nito.”

 

Grabbing the last of the pillows, Kuro nodded his head in the direction of the living room. “Come on. We said we were gonna build it in the livin’ room right? We probably have a few other things we can use in the room.”

 

“I’ll grab some of the blankets from the closet too!”

 

Kuro gave an affirming grunt as he carried his pile of pillows into the living room and dumped them onto the floor with the rest of their fort supplies. He looked down at all the plush with his hands on his hips, trying to think about where to begin.

 

“Kuro-chin, can you take some of these!”

 

Nazuna was barely visible behind his stack of pillows and blankets, it was in danger of teetering on top of him. Kuro rushed to his side to relieve him of a few pillows and tossed them on to the pile with their fellows.

 

“I dunno if I said earlier, but I never made a pillow fort, ya know? Yer gonna have to take the lead on this project.”

 

Nazuna puffed up his chest proudly and looked at their piles of pillows and blankets. “Well, It was my idea after all. To start then, we will take the couch cushions as the base to make the shape.”

 

Kuro followed Nazuna’s direction, pulling the cushions off the couch and putting together their base for the fort. Pillows lined the base so they would have something comfortable to lie upon, along with a few blankets. Together, they piled pillows along the rim to give the fort more height and when all was said and done they carefully draped a blanket over the top of their foundation to give the fort a roof.

 

‘It’s lookin’ pretty cozy there, Nito.”

 

“It’s perfect, Kuro-chin! No one would think you’ve never built one before.”

 

“We still gotta make our hot chocolates, yeah?”

 

Nazuna nodded excitedly and took hold of Kuro’s hand. “Come on the sooner they’re done, the sooner we get to enjoy our fort!”

 

Kuro chuckled softly and followed as Nazuna tugged him into the kitchen. “Yer like an excitable bunny, Nito.”

 

While Kuro searched for what they would need for the their drinks, Nazuna pulled their favorite mugs off the shelf, setting them near the stove where Kuro was at work warming the milk for their hot chocolates. 

 

“D’ya mind adding two teaspoons of the chocolate to eacha our mugs? That should be chocolatey enough, I think.”

 

“Of course!” Nazuna chimed, pulling a teaspoon from the drawer and measuring out the powdered chocolate carefully. After completing the task, he cuddled up against Kuro’s free arm, being careful not to distract him from his stirring.

 

“Did we have any of the bunny shaped marshmallows left?” Nazuna asked with a tiny yawn.

 

“Mhmm they’re on the counter over there,” Kuro nodded of to his left, watching his milk carefully as it heated. “Not gettin’ tired already are ya, Nito? We haven’t had a chance to get comfy in our fort yet.”

 

“Unyah, nyot tired,” Nazuna protested, his tone giving away his sleepy state.

 

Kuro chuckled a little as he removed the warm milk from the stove and carefully poured it into their respective mugs. “Yer not bein’ very convincin’ by sayin’ it like that.”

 

In an effort to appear more energetic, Nazuna hopped over with a spoon to hastily stir they hot chocolates and top each with the aforementioned bunny shaped marshmallows. He picked up the mugs with a proud expression on his face and made his way out of the kitchen. “I’ll take these to our fort for us!”

 

“I’m just gonna clean a little bit in here. Don’t wanna leave too much of a mess for the mornin’.”

 

“Don’t take too long, Kuro-chin,” Nazuna called over his shoulder. “It’s still our date night, you know~”

 

Kuro smiled to himself as he hastily worked to clean the pot he had just used and set it aside to dry, not wanting to keep his boyfriend waiting for too long as instructed. After wiping some spilled chocolate powder off the counter, he gave a satisfied nod to himself. He never quite shook off his domestic instincts from running his family household and aimed to perpetually keep their apartment neat and tidy. After washing and drying his hands, he made his exit as well.

 

Upon arriving back in the living room, he was met with the vision of a sleeping Nazuna, curled up inside their fort around a half drunk mug of hot chocolate. Kuro’s own mug awaited nearby, his marshmallow having completely disintegrating into the hot drink already. He rubbed at the back of his head, sheepishly thinking to himself how he must have taken longer than he thought, or Nito was that tired. Perhaps a bit of both. On the other hand, he couldn’t help but smile and blush a little at how cute Nito looked curled up like a bunny in a burrow while lying asleep there.

 

After a few moments of memorizing the scene before him, Kuro could no longer resist his desire to be curled up next to his adorable partner and tried to carefully slide his way into the fort as well. A task easier said than done for someone of his build, knocking over a few of their supporting pillows and causing their blanket roof to go a bit lopsided. The disturbance caused the sleeping Nazuna to stir a bit and half crack open his bleary, sleepy eyes.

“Kyuwo-chun…?” He slurred drowsily, tilting his head a bit to look up as Kuro came to lie beside him.

 

“Err sorry, Nito. I was tryin’ not to wake ya.” Kuro’s face turned a brighter shade of red as he was caught half tearing down the structure they had built together.

 

Nazuna made a shuffling movement to get closer to Kuro, lying his head against his broad chest and cuddling close to the warmth of his body. “Nyah, rest bettew with ya neaw.”

 

Kuro couldn’t suppress a smile at hearing that as he brings a hand to Nazuna’s chin and gently tilting his face towards him so he can lean down to give him a soft kiss, tasting the sugary flavor of hot chocolate on his lips. “I’ll let ya get back to sleep then Nito. Ya worked hard bossin’ me around to get this fort built tonight.”

 

“Nawt bosh,” Nazuna murmured, sliding his eyes closed once more with a sigh and a smile on his lips.

 

“Heh I beg ta differ.” Kuro reached for his mug while wrapping an arm around Nazuna, quickly able to down the now lukewarm drink and set it out of the way. “I don’t mind ya bossin’ me though. It’s cute.”

 

“Nawt cwute.” Nazuna responded with an annoyed mumble causing Kuro to chuckle one more.

 

“Whatever ya say, boss.” Kuro teased as a yawn escapes from him, feeling a wave of sleepiness finally hit him as well.

 

“Good nighto, Kyuwo-chun.”

 

Kuro smiled sleepily, closing his eyes and holding Nazuna close against him. He couldn’t imagine this night being more perfect, or happier than he was in that moment. 

 

“Good Nito.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used the shindanmaker OTP prompt generator and was given the best prompt to drabble about for these two. Not a very popular ship in the fandom, so felt it could just use more cute because these two are so soft together.
> 
> Title and end inspired by a moment my friend and I had together while cosplaying these two and I just knew it had to be a fic.


End file.
